


En Montreíllo del Sur

by Nahco



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Paletos, Pueblo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahco/pseuds/Nahco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿O imagináis a los personajes de Les Mis siendo en un día normal de un pueblo paleto del sur? ¡Pues algo así serían, digo yo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Montreíllo del Sur

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que me he inspirado bastante [BASTANTE] en los pueblos de mi zona: Tierra de Barros de la provincia de Badajoz

El sol salía de nuevo sobre la villa de Montreíllo del Sur, haciendo lucir las tejas destartaladas de los edificios más altos de esta localidad. Otro amanecer más, de principios de septiembre, recibía a los campechanos trabajadores que se despertaban sobre las siete y media de la mañana con una bofetada de calor que te dejaba con la cara colorada y sudorosa, ya que ni la fresca noche que la antecedía mitigaba el efecto del sofocante bochorno nada más salir el sol.

Véase salir poco a poco a la gente de este pueblo, de no más de cuatro mil habitantes, coger sus camionetas hacia las viñas y olivares cercanos, deambular por la plaza frente la capilla del Mirilillo o simplemente bajar calle abajo [obviamente, no va a bajar calle arriba] para pedirle al vecino que le dé un poquito de cualquier producto, al que o bien le responderá con desdén dándole el producto al gorrón o bien le mandará a tomar por culo.

Claro ejemplo de este último caso es nuestra primera víctima de descripción: la Abelarda, gorrona de mucho cuidado que siempre insistía en racanearle a Mario Puente-Gracia cualquier alimento, ya que formaba parte de una de las familias más pobres del pueblecito. Aunque iba bastante mona con su gorra, fite tú. Como el Mario era un ingenuo y un débil de voluntad, siempre se le veía dándole algo para que no le diera el peñazo el resto de la mañana.

-¡‘Cusharme, illa! ¡Toma ‘te casho pan y qu’ me deje, ‘oñio! –le tiraba el pan resignado al suelo mientras cerraba el portón de su casa malhumorado-

-¡‘Asiah, miarma! ¡’E Dió’ ta lo pague con’na güena novia! –cogía el pan y se lo llevaba a la boca con cierta picaresca-

Sigamos el tour por la plaza del pueblo, por dónde un trajín desmesurado de señoras pa’riba - señoras pa’bajo con carritos de tela se dirigían con entusiasmo al Mercado de Abastos. En dónde, entre otras cosas, compraban las cosas de la botica en el estanco de la Yoli, la amante del escritor, el Juan Provado; empeñaban tonterías de valor en el puesto de la Feollo, que solía abanicarse toda la mañana con su abanico variopinto, o se peleaban por los pescados del Bosu, el pescadero calvo. Tenía una calva más brillante que sus pescados, con eso os digo todo.

-¡UNA DE SHORISO! –oíasele a la señora Amapola en el mercado-

-¡’TRA DE SHOPE! –oíasele a la señora Amise en el mismo sitio-

Mientras tanto, en medio de la multitud se le ve pasar arremetiéndose entre el público de viejecitas al llamado ‘El Borracho del Pueblo’; que ya, a estas horas de la mañana, andaba más que bebido. Granté se llamaba de apellido. Andaba buscando a su jefe, el Jorla. Pero no sabemos qué pintaba deambulando por ahí cuando el Jorla se encontraba justamente en la otra punta del pueblo. Cosas de borrachos.

El Jorlas andaba esperándole como siempre, con cara de malfollao [irónico, porque ni siquiera pillaba cacho con las muchachas del pueblo], para ir con los otros: el Férrez, el Bajórez y el Curférez; al ‘rebusco’ por las viñas.

Aunque fuera ilegal hacerlo antes de la época general de la vendimia por tierras que no eran propiedad suya, no se arriesgaban a no ganar este año ningún ingreso por culpa del Zinárdiez y su grupito de primos gitanos. Estos arrasaron las tierras del Jorlas sólo porque el Bajórez, de gran instinto peleón, le saltó una muela al Momparrásez, uno de los numerosos primos gitanos del Zinárdiez, por insultar a Férrez. Fue épico. Tendríais que haberlo visto chocar ese puño contra su... ¡Eh! ¡Que me desvío del tema!

Cuando por fin llegó el Granté y le dieron un buen collejón, cogieron el Seiscientos Barrica 24601 dirección a algún campo y ponerse a recoger uvas en cuanto antes. Lo que no tendrían en cuenta es que, como casi siempre, el civil Juan Alberto les tenía la vista encima y corrió hacia ellos para regañarlos.

-¿’Ónde vais? ¡Vos he catao, ‘jos de Fantín! –dicho esto, saco de su talega colgada de su hombro un cuadernillo y les puso una multa de 40.000 pesetas de las antiguas-

Jorlas miró al civil con desprecio y sus subordinados se quejaron, menos Granté, que seguía en su mundo Haribo.

-¡Sin quejarse qu’ os la subo! –con pose amenazante-

-¡No ‘s justo! –replicó el Jorlas, que sabía mucho de leyes y estas cosas- ¡Nos ‘amos a quejá’ ar Arcade Magdalena!

Al civil se le pusieron los huevos de corbata cuando el muchacho de pelo rubio mencionó a este personaje. Se llevaban a muerte, pero aun así tenía mayor influencia que él en el pueblecito. Además, le recordaba mucho a un recluso que tuvo años atrás en la mili. Mucho... 

Tras unos momentos, se hizo el sueco y respondió de una forma poco ortodoxa:

-Me la zúa.

Dicho eso, le dio la multa al muchacho y se fue por donde vino, con dignidad.

-‘Amos a tené qu’ hablá con er Arcarde… -dijo Curférez mientras cogía la multa, cuando el civil se fue al fin- Pero será…

-Bah, tenemo’ formas de contastá’ con él… -dijo Bajórez- ¿No estaban su jija y ‘uestro amigo er Mario encoña’os? Será fasi’…

-¡Lailolá, lailolá~! -entonaba la canción del Equipo A el Granté borracho mientras ocurría todo esto-

-¡Po’ a hablá’ con er arcarde s’ha disho! –comentó el líder decidido-

**Author's Note:**

> 40.000 ptas. vienen a ser unos 260 €
> 
> Ha sido mi primer fic, así que... ¡No me ahogéis a críticas negativas!


End file.
